1. Field of the Invention
Audible tone generators, particularly a hand-held device for generating a tone within the audible range as a test for human hearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
HUTH, U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,945
MULLIN et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,876
RUDMOSE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,358
The prior art discloses relatively bulky and complex devices for generating tones within the audible range. However, there are no prior art tone generators which are of fountain pen size and simplified format, enabling support within a coat pocket by means of a clip which serves as the on/off switch.